The overall purpose of this proposal is to enhance, expand and test a prototype software program called PDQ-P for the young adult community on college campuses. The project goals are to: determine requirements for content, functionality and delivery from perspectives of students and library/computer system administrators and design an interactive system during Phase I; then build an interactive reference tool that meets requirements and test the system as a public access reference tool through the campus library system during Phase II.